Isabella Rose Cullen
by Kimyy.Marissa
Summary: Isabella is no normal girl. Her life is full of werid and wonderful twist's. And like most her life is full of secrets. This is my first Fan Fiction : I'm no good at Summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

**Chapter one: ** **Isabella Rose Cullen **

So you know Carlisle from twilight. Well he's got a dark secret. And now its time you heard it. Its starts back when Carlisle just got his son Edward and he was glad to not be alone anymore. But a year later, he found a woman and he fell in love with her the next minute knew he was going to be a father to her child. He was extremely worried about her because the baby was killing her. A few weeks later the kid ripped her self from her mother's body. Killing her but before she died she begged Carlisle to look after their daughter and to name her Isabella Rose Cullen. He did what she asked. He looked after her and so did Edward. But when Izzy was still young Carlisle found Esme, Izzy loved her like she was her own mother. But Izzy really hated herself for killing her mother. She was careful not to think about it when Edward was around she didn't want Carlisle to find out. Carlisle then bought Rosalie home and Edward didn't like it much so neither did Izzy. Izzy liked her big brother a lot! But one day, Edward, Carlisle and she went to Italy. When Carlisle went to see his friends, Aro, his wife Sulpicia, Caius, his wife Athenadora and Marcus, But Izzy and Edward had a fight and Izzy ran off. But when she ran off she fell in the center of the city. When Izzy woke up, she was in a big peculiar room that she had never seen before. Now let's have Izzy tell the story from here…!

I woke up in this humongous room. I could hear people talking one of those voices was my dad. I got up and followed the voices. There was a big door, I opened it and saw my dad; I ran straight in to his waiting arms. "Oh my Izzy what are you doing here?" he asked; not so much with anger but a scariness. "I don't know daddy"! I said sadly; I could feel the tears run down my cheeks.

"Its ok baby girl, we are going to go home now." He said to me trying to calm me down. "It was nice meeting you, Izzy" this black haired man said. "It was nice meeting you too" I said to him. "She is a delightful girl Carlisle" he said to my dad. "Thank you Aro, she inherited it from her mother" I winced at the fact he was talking about my mother and how much I was like her. But I wasn't like her was I? No! My mother didn't kill her mother when she was born but I did. 'My dear Chelsea, how can I help you?' Aro said to this girl. The girl walked over to him and touched his hand. He then nodded; Carlisle looked at me; to see what the nod meant. He was saying yes to something; but what he was saying yes too I didn't quite sure. Next minute Carlisle was in front of me. 'Aro, she is mine stop Chelsea now!' Then I knew what was going on, but it wasn't doing anything to me. I knew however that Aro would kill Carlisle, to have me. So I acted like whatever Chelsea was doing worked. So I looked over at my dad and smiled at him. "Dad, I love you. But I can't go anywhere with you. Tell Edward im sorry, and that I love him, Tell Esme, I love her so much". He looked at me; I could feel the pain and the hurt. I hugged him tighter. "You will always be my dad but I can't go anywhere with you I like Italy anyway and you know Ill be safe with the Volturi". He was still in so much pain, when I walked over to Aro. "I wish to live with you." He smiled at me. "You are a part of this family now, Chelsea can you help Carlisle leave?" Aro asked. "Yes master". She said obeying. After Carlisle left, Aro hugged me. While we were hugging this beautiful woman walked into the room. She walked right over to me and hugged me. "This is our new daughter, she is not going to be a part of your guard," she told him. He just nodded and hugged us both tightly.

We were still in the hall when two men and women walked in, one of the guys had the same colour hair as my new dad, and the other man had snow white hair. "My brothers, meet my daughter Isabella" he said, motioning me to the men. The one with the same hair colour as my dad smiled at me. This made my new dad smile too. He walked over to me and hugged me. 'Welcome to the family my niece, my name is Marcus" he said smiling. I smiled at him and he let go of me. The other one with snow white hair walked over as well and hugged me. 'My name is Caius welcome my little niece' I smiled at him, his wife walked over and hugged me 'Welcome little Isabella to our family, my name is Athenadora'. "Hello Athenadora, it's very nice to meet you". 'I like her, Aro' she said in a very elegant voice to my father. "Dad" I asked. 'Yes my dear daughter' "I am so tired". 'Oh, right. Yes your mother will take you to your new room.' He said looking at my mother. She then took my hand and we started for the door. Then my mother took me to this beautiful room. 'Good night, my beautiful daughter' "Night mother" I said while finding my pjs. She left the room and I got into bed and fell asleep. I woke up to my mother sitting in my room. "Morning mother" I said sleepily. 'Morning my Isabella' She said to me, getting up from where she had been sitting and came over to my bed. Picked me up out of my bed and hugged me close. "I Love you, mom." I said hugging her close too. She then put me back on my bed and went over to the door and let this human in to my room! The human was holding a beautiful dress and purple cloak. The cloak looked like everyone else, but theirs were red and black and gray. 'Get dressed my daughter, Lilly will then bring you up to your fathers study' after that she left the room. Then I walked over to Lilly and grabbed my dress, it was white with black patterns and it was long and it was long sleeved, it also came of my shoulders. Then I walked over to Lilly to get my cloak and she said 'You look beautiful mistress' "Thank you Lilly". Then I gabbed my cloak and put it on. Then Lilly said 'The first purple cloak '. I look at her "purple means daughter right". She nodded. She grabed my hand, winced and let go of my hand and looks at me weirdly and she walks in front of me. Then she points towards a door. "Thank you Lilly". Then I walk into the study. 'Look at you Isabella' my mother said as I walked in to the room. I smile at her and then look at the door then it opens and my dad walks in with his brothers and then they stop and stared at me.

'Well don't you look beautiful Isabella' my uncle Marcus said to me, and then I walk over to my dad and hugged him close and then I stepped back and he grabs my hands and he was staring at me. "Dad, you don't feel too good". He smiles and walks over to a chair and sat down. 'My dear brothers my daughter has a very special gift' "No, I don't dad" 'She has the power to read peoples body language with a roll of an eye, she can see why you did it, and she can play with peoples body language, by making them move with out knowing that they had moved' "Ok so I can do that, its nothing". 'But remember she not in your guard' my mom reminded my dad.

Then I laugh knowing by my fathers and uncles body language they would never do anything my mom didn't what. They all looked at me, which only made me laugh even more. Then my dad got up from where he had been seated and walked over to me and touch my hand and he started to laugh with me, then he pulled me into a hug and whispered 'You are my special little girl'.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

**Chapter two: 51 years later**

51 years later

"Mom, where are you?" I was running around this huge house then I ran into someone. "Oh demetri its you!" I smile up at him and give him hug. Then he said 'You can run into me anytime you want Izzy'. I gave him a kiss and ran off. I was on a mission to find my mom. Then I ran into my dads study and he was having an important meeting. "Oh. Im so sorry dad, ill leave". Than as I turn to leave my mom walks in and grabs my hand and pulls me out of my dad study. "I found you". She just smiles at me. 'You found me, you know there isn't a day that I don't find my self thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life my beautiful daughter'. Then we walk and talk for ages. "Mom, do you think dads going to be ok with demetri and me being together?" 'I don't know my dear, but you are going to have to tell him before he finds out the other way'. I look at her. "Yeah I know mom, but I don't know how to tell him!" 'Do you want me to be there when you tell him?' "Yes, oh mom that would make it so much easier to have you there". 'Ill be there then my daughter'. "What's going on?" 'It coming from your fathers study' she told me "Let's go please mom" I looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. 'Oh, ok but out your hood on please'. "Ok mom". Then we walk to the door to find the guard all there. I walk over to demetri and Felix and I grab demerit's hand. Then I see my mom walk over to my aunty and then my mother leads us in to the room. Then a gasp of shock came over me when I saw my big brother standing there in front of my dad. I let go of demerit's hand. I walk over to where my mother and aunty were standing behind my father and uncles. Then my dad grabs my hand. Then drops it and looks at demetri. Oh my god. I look at my mom. Then my dad grabs my hand again and pulls me by his side. Then he pulled my hood down like any one else in the room. Then Edward gasps. I took a step backwards. And my mom took my hand. She was giving my dad the evils. Then my dad says 'Does that answer your question Edward?' 'Yes that answers my question'. He was looking at me, I knew I had change heaps but he knew it was me. I felt like I was going to cry, the guy I use to love was here in this very room. Then I whisper to my mom "Please can I go?" Then she looks down at me and whispers back 'sure my daughter'. Then at that moment I put my hood back on and headed for the door. Then Edward grabs my arm then Felix and Demetri my bodyguards jumped in front of me. 'It broke Carlisle heart, you staying here Izzy' Edward hissed at me. Then I found in me to say something I would have never said when I was still living with Cullen's. "If you and I never fought, it would never have happened EDWARD". I started to cry. Then my father said in a very strong voice 'Demetri get my daughter out of here and you two have my permission'. I look back at my dad and smile at him and he smile down at me.

Then Demetri grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room with Felix right behind us. Then as soon as we were out of the room swing my self into Demerit's arms. That's was it I broke down. Demetri took me in his arms and took me to my room. Felix followed from behind. When we were in my room, Demetri put me down and I started screaming. 'Sweetie, please stop screaming' "HOW DARE HE, HOW DARE HE, HOW COULD HE SAY THAT TO MEEEEEE". Then I hear Felix say im going to kill him. Then he ran from my room before I could stop him. "DON'T YOU DARE, FELIX". I ran after him. He was in the study before I could stop him. Then I could hear Felix say ill do it, he hurt Izzy. Then I hear Edward say my sister isn't apart of your guard. Then I walk in, I walk over to my dad and grab his hand. "No, im not apart of my fathers guard Mom?" And when I said that my mom took a step forward and took my hand 'Yes, my beautiful daughter' she was smiling down at me. Then I took my fathers hand again and blocked Edward from my fathers and my head. Then I thought "Carlisle doesn't need to lose another kid dad, please don't hurt my old brother". Still blocking Edward from my fathers mind and mine, I said out loud "Please dad" 'Sure my beautiful daughter'. "Better not be lying to me dad" 'Do I feel like I just lied to my daughter?' "No, Im leaving and so is my guard". 'Ok, Demetri and Felix go with her'. He gave me a kiss and so did my mother. And I left with my guard around me. Then the rest of the guard said 'Bye Izzy'. I walk out of the room. Ten minutes went by then Edward walked out of my father study looking upset. Then I walk over to him.

"Why in the world did you just ask my father to kill you?" 'Well I don't think that is any of your concern anymore'. "You're still my brother Edward, how could you do this to Esme to Carlisle to Emmett and maybe Rosalie?" 'Like how you did it to us?' "Whatever Edward, Im leaving Guys". 'So you have bodyguards now little sister?' "Yeah what's it to you, just go home Edward stop being a baby, she was just a human girl".

He came at me but Felix was in front of me in a second and demetri grabbed my hand. 'She wasn't just a girl a human girl, I loved her'. "Ok, you loved her I have to go, bye Edward". I walk away from my old brother that I haven't seen in 51 years.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

**Chapter three: Love is strong **

I went back to my room and put one of the hundreds of dress I have. I picked one that was black and it has a red flower on the bottom hem of the dress and it was a boobtube. Then I put my cloak back on and I walked out of my room and grab Demerit's hand and he pulls me into a hug and kisses me. Then he leads me forward and then did I release that Felix was in front of us. Then we walked to my dad's study where my mom was waiting for me. She grabs my hand and we walk away from my dad's study and Demetri and Felix. "Mom, im tried im going to bed" After walking around the house 5 times I was really tried. 'Ok, my dear see you in the morning'. Then I walk to my room got out of my dress and get in to my pjs and hoped into bed,

then Demetri walked in and turn off the light and jumped int the bed.

When I got up in the morning Demetri wasn't there but my mom was. "Where is he?"

'They had to go look after the city Edward really wants to die'. "Oh, ok and is Heidi going hunting today?" 'Yes, she is but you don't need to worry about that you need to get dress because this might come back to the house'. "Ok, what are you wearing?" Then she shows me what's wearing and I knew what dress I would wear. I walk in to my closet. I grabbed a dress that is like the first every dress I wore here. It was white and it had black patterns on it and it came off my shoulders and it hand long sleeves. Then I put it on, and then I walked over to my cloak and put that on with the hood on. And walk out of my closet. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand and we walked though the house to the feeding room. My mom open the door and we walk in and the dad and my aunty were all ready in there talking my mom walks over to them and started talking, I walk into the corner and sit down. The rest of the guard was around the room but Demetri and Felix and Jane and Alec weren't here. I could hear voices, and then I heard Alec's and Jane's and Felix's. Then I could hear Edwards and another girl's voice. Then I could hear them walk this way, but I stay in the corner. Then I saw Demetri and he was behind Edward and two girl's one with her arms all over him and the other as just standing by his side. Felix and Jane and Alec were behind them too. Then I got up and walked over to Demetri and grabbed his hand and pulled him in my corner. While my dad was talking to the others, I glue myself to Demetri and he holds me closer than ever.

Then I listen in the girl who had her hands all over my brother, name was Bella and the other girl's name was Alice. And then Demetri lets go of me and I walk over to where my uncles were seated and I sat down in my father's chair. And Bella was looking at me then I pull down my hood and Alice gasps and Edward just nods. And Bella stares at me even more. Then Aro points at me to come over and I get up then Demetri and Felix were at my sides in a second and I walk over to my dad. "Yes father" 'Ill like you to meet your brothers girlfriend and sister meaning she is your sister too' "No, dad it doesn't I haven't been a Cullen in 51 years" I look at Edward with so much hate I knew I was crying. Then my mom came over to me and grabbed my hand and hit my dad hard on the arm. Then she led me away from my brother and his family. I let go of my mom hand and walk over to Demetri and grab his hand and pull myself into a hug. I kiss him with all the love I had in me. Then I look at Edward I could feel his anger. At the moment I knew he wanted to kill Demetri.

Then Demetri pulls me in to his arms and takes me out of the room. Then when we were in my room, 'Izzy that's wasn't very smart' he said to me with disapproval strong in his voice. "Since when have I been smart Demetri" Then I jump at him and kiss him again but more than I did back in that room. This time Demetri didn't hold back on me and he threw me on the bed and kissed me with so much love, it was hard to resist. Next minute all I could hear was the ripping of our clothes. Then before I could think about our clothes, He was making love to me. All I could think about is how much I loved him and how much I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. It went on for a while, and then we heard a knock at the door. We broke a part. "Come in" I said with a tried voice. Then Felix walks in the door. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, when he saw me and Demetri in bed together. Then he got a grip on his self and told me what he came to tell me 'Your mother is looking for you, Isabella' "Thank you Felix" I said with a straight face, but as soon as he left I burst into laughter so did Demetri. I got up and walk to my closet and Demetri follows me and outs his arms around my waist 'Don't get dress yet, im not finish with you yet' "I have too, my mother is looking for me, De"

'She can wait, I've been waiting months for this' "De, we have years ahead of us". 'Not if your father kills me for sleeping with you' "He wouldn't, because he knows it would hurt me dearly". I had a dress on and I put his cloak on and I walk out of my room. As soon as Im out of the room, my mom gasps at the fact I have Demetri cloak on. Then Demetri pulls me into my room and pulls off his cloak and puts mine on me and gives me a kiss and pushes me out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

**Chapter Four: 1 Year later **

1 year later

'Felix, slow down with my girl on your shoulders' Demetri said with so much worry in his voice. Then he slowed down to much and I went flying but Demetri caught me. Then he came in for a kiss. Then Jane walked in and Demetri dropped me. "Hey I'm on the floor" but no one was listening to me. Then Demetri looks down to find me on the floor. 'Oh my god Izzy, you ok?' "Do I look ok, Demetri?" I replied. 'She fine, Demetri but I came here to tell you; there is trouble in the States and it near the Cullen's' Jane just informed us why she was annoying us. So my old family was doing some naughty things or is it a new born? I didn't have it in me to ask but why am I still on the ground. I got up after I thought that. 'Ok, thanks for telling us in front of Izzy!' Felix said knowing I want to come now knowing that the Cullen had something to do with it. 'Oh, I forgot about her, wasn't she on the floor?' she asked questionable "I was but I just felt like get up off the floor, is that ok with you Jane?" 'Why wouldn't be ok, Izzy?' "Im leaving, im bored". 'Ok, Izzy see you later'

Felix with a weird voice "Bye Felix" Then I walked out of the room. Where I had been playing around with my guys, I walked to my bed room and open the door to see my father was in my room. "Oh, hello dad, what can I do for you?" 'Jane told me that you heard what was happening near the Cullen's at the moment'. "Im going dad, and there is nothing you can't do to stop me. Not even mom could stop me this time im sorry but I have to go!" 'Your mother will not let you go' "I need to go dad, Demetri and Felix hate Edward for what he did to me" 'Ok, I'll talk to your mother'. "Ok, thank you dad". Then he walks towards the door when it opened, it was Demetri and he stepped a side to let my dad go first. As soon as my dads gone and Demetri shut the door, I ran over to him and he grabs my hands and pulls me into him. 'You're not coming; ok me and Felix won't hurt one of the Cullen's.' I kiss him hard on the lips. "Im coming if you like it or not Demetri and stop talking" Then he stops talking and kisses me all over and then I heard the ripping of our clothes and he threw me on the bed and he was making love to me again. But he stopped 'Your not coming with us' "Demetri, im coming with you guys if you like it or not". Then kissed him again so hard my lips would of fall off if I was a human. 'I love you so much, I can't have you some where you might get hurt' "Not one of the Cullen's would hurt me ok". Then I winced because I didn't know if the Cullen's wouldn't hurt me. 'I love you so much' Demerit's voice brought me back from my day dream. "I love you more than anything in this world" I kiss him again and again in till Felix walks in with Jane at his side. 'Why do I have to walk in when you guys are doing that?' Felix said with laughter in his voice. Then Jane says 'I know you two are together, put this is EW!' Then Felix gave her a weird look. 'Oh ok, im here to talk to you about us going to the states and yeah ummmhmm Izzy is coming with us'. Then I could see the anger and feel the anger came from Demetri. 'She is not coming, Ok Jane' Demetri said with so much anger it was making me angry. 'Well Aro said she is coming, so Demetri she is coming' Jane said to him backing out the door before he jumped at her and then he looks at me. 'Why do you have to come?' "Because you are still angry from the last time you saw Edward" 'He look at you funny' Felix said with a weird voice.

'I notice that too' Demetri said with the same weird voice, "Where you getting this from?" I said with my worry in my voice. 'What were you and Edward fighting about the night you ran away?' Demetri said with same weird voice. "You don't want to know De!" 'Yes I do' he said with anger in his voice this time. "Ok you asked, so me and Edward were fighting over whether to tell Carlisle something" 'Tell Carlisle what?' "That me and Edward were together". Then I look around to see Felix was on the floor and Demetri was looking at me but I could see and feel his anger getting stronger. "Told you didn't want to hear it" I was looking at Felix when I said that, and Demetri said something 'How could you not tell me this, Isabella rose….. Cullen' "Oh you didn't just call me a Cullen" I stop then I started again with more anger in my voice. "Get out of my room now Demetri and you two Felix". Then both of them went to the door and opened it and walk out without looking back at me. I fall on my bed and started to cry. Then I fall asleep, and then I wake up to voices out side my room. The voices were Demerit's and Felix's. Then I hear Felix say 'You should stay mad at each other, it's funny'. Then I hear someone hitting another, I guess that Demetri was hitting Felix. Then I hear Demetri say 'She is the love of my life and I hate being away from her' 'So you hate it when we have to go away?' Felix asked the question I was thinking. 'Yes I hate it, so I keep her pictured in my head so I don't feel so lost with out her'. I didn't realse I was crying again. Then I fall asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

**Chapter five: A change **

When I woke up again it was morning. But then I see someone sitting at the end of my bed. "De, is that you?" I asked with a very sleepy voice. Then Demetri was at my side and pulled me into a hug. 'Im so sorry Izzy, I love you more than my own life' he said leaning in for a kiss. I sit up a little and put my lips to his. He kiss me with so much love that it made my heart hurt. I hugged him close to me and then Felix walks in and looks at us. 'You didn't listen to me'. I was glad he didn't listen to Felix, I miss him so much and I wanted him by my side last night. Then Felix left, Demetri started to kiss me all over and one thing lead to another. Our clothes were ripped and he was making love to me. But then we hear the door open we both guess it was Felix, so we carried on. 'Oh why oh why do I have to walk in when you guys are doing that, oh yeah your fathers here Izzy'. When Felix said my dad was in the room I pushed myself off of Demetri and looked at my dad. "Dad what can I do for you?" I asked with worry in my voice. He was looking from me to the clothes on the floor. 'I don't need anything, im here to tell you that your mother is looking for you and she wants you right now'. Then my dad turns around and walks out of my room without looking back. Oh what does my mom want, so get out of bed and walk into my closet and Demetri follows me and I get a dress on and I find my cloak and put that one and I head for the door. I kiss Demetri that was now dress too. I walk out of my door. Have waiting foe me, Felix and Alec. "My dad has changed my guard hasn't he?" I said with anger in my voice. 'He what's you to be safe with your guard' Alec said with worry in his voice. Then we walk to my fathers study. He was talking to my mother. Then he looked at Alec. 'You will be leaving in two days'. 'Ok Aro, will Isabella be coming with us?' Alec asked with out looking at me. I was so angry about my dad changing my guard. 'Yes she will be going with you guys and Alec I want you to make sure not harm comes to her'. He said with worry in his voice. 'We will make sure no harm comes to her'. Felix said with a brotherly tone. "I'll be fine ok, Dad just let you know Im mad at you" I said with so much anger in my tone. 'May I ask why you're mad at me? My dear' "Yeah, you change my guard". Then I walked out of his study and I walk back to my room to have Demetri still in my room. I smile and I get out of my clothes and hope in to bed and he kisses me again and again. Then I think you can guess what happens next.

2 days later

We were in the states; I haven't been here in 52 years. Demetri wouldn't let go of me the whole flight over there. We were in forks but Demetri had to find the Cullen's so had to let go of me but he grabbed my hand and pulled me along side him and the others followed but Felix was on my right side and Alec was on my left. They were acting weird; nothing was going to happen to me. But then we were walking into the clearing to have the Cullen's waiting for us. I then could feel the anger come off Edward when he knew I was with them and I was holding Demerit's hand. He had no right to be angry with me because he still had the human with him. I was waiting for Carlisle to do something or didn't Edward tell him I was alive and I saw Edward shake his head. I knew he hadn't, I wanted to kill him. I was started for him then Felix and Alec moved in front of me, and Demetri held on to my hand tighter. I wanted to tell Carlisle I was alive and there wasn't a day did go by that I don't miss him. Then Jane talked 'I don't understand'. Then Edward replied with 'She has surrendered'. Then Alec pulled me into the shadows. Then he stood in front of me then Demetri was with me and Felix was doing something then I heard the girl scream, Then I knew what Felix was doing and then we turned and left but I stood where I was. 'Baby girl come on'. Demetri said to me pulling on my hand. And then Alec and Felix were at my side. 'Are you ok mistress?' Felix asked with worry in his voice, I had started to cry. Then I heard Carlisle say 'They have one of their mistresses with them?' He asked Edward. 'Yip, she is Aro's kid'. I wanted to rip his head off when he said that "Aro has a kid?" Esme asked. 'Yeah, she beautiful little thing and she is very powerful and she's dating Demetri' Edward told her. 'Aro has a kid that's nice for him, when he …' Carlisle said with sadness in his voice. Then I could see what he was going to say. When he stole my daughter, Then Felix had me on his back and he was taking me away from my real father.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

**Chapter Six: A wedding **

2 more days later

We are home, thank god. I was still upset about see Carlisle and not telling him I was alive and I was angry for what Edward said. Why couldn't I tell him, he was my dad? They are so weird; they worry about me to much, why can't they treat me like any other kid; oh right im not like normal kid. Then I walk to Aro's study and walk over to his desk and sit in his chair, and then I sit down and turn way from the door. Then the door opens and Aro and Marcus and Caius walk in and I turn around to look at them and I give Aro the evils and I smile at my uncles. And then Aro walks over to me and touches my arm and I try to pull away then I feel the love for him again. Then I knew he saw the I looked at Carlisle and how I wanted to tell him I was alive and I wanted to tell him I loved him and their wasn't a day that went by I don't miss him. Then Aro broke off and look at me. 'You could of if you wanted to my dear daughter'. He said to me with sadness and love in his voice. I look at him and touch his hand and I remembered the first year I was here and I loved him and mom and how much I loved Demetri. Then I broke off before I remember the first time I kiss Edward and other things I was not going to say. Not even I wanted to remember that Edward and I were together, EW. I got up and walked out of my fathers study and I walk straight into Demetri. "Where you going?" I was looking at his clothes and he replied with 'Im going out tonight I'll be back soon, I love you' I look at him and say "I love you too". Then he kissed me and my dad walked out of his study and looks where Demetri once stood and I went over to him but he walk into his study. At the moment I knew he and Demetri were keeping something from me I wanted to know what it was so, I went back to my room and sat on my bed waiting for Demetri and I fall asleep waiting for him. I woke in the morning and I had a necklace in my hand, I look at it. It had two words on it 'MARRY ME'. Then Demetri walks in and says 'so you into marrying me'. I just look at him and I stand up and I ran into his arms and yelled "Yes, yes, yes, yes. Then I kiss him so hard we fall on my bed. Then we sit up and he puts a ring on my finger and kisses me back. Then Alec and Felix walk into my room and Felix says 'You ok Izzy?' "Yeah, why wouldn't I be" I said without taking my eyes away from Demerit's eyes. 'Why were you yelling then?' Alec looking at me then to demetri, "I was yelling because I was answering something" I said with so much happiness in my voice, and then Felix says 'Girls in the movies yell 'Yes' when their boyfriends asked them to marry them that's not happening here right' Then I showed my left hand to them, where they could see the ring on my finger it felt like it belonged on my hand. Then Felix said 'HOLY SHIT'. And Alec just stares at my hand. Then my dad and mom walk in the door and so does that rest of the guard. "You knew didn't you dad?" Asked him but knowing the answer.

A month later

Im getting married tonight, OMG, I was so ready to be married to him. I and my maid Georgia, Lilly got killed a few years after I moved in. We were getting me my wedding dress and I got more shoes. And I got my hair done and I got a new cell phone, I don't know why I got it. When it was 9pm, I was aloud to go back to the house as I was walking back to my car people were looking at me because I was wearing my wedding dress though town. When we got to my car I drove us back to the house and by the time I got home it was 10pm and I was getting married in a hour I had to sneak though the house. And when I got to my room, my brides maids were ready for me and they had my flowers and Jane was my best maid. And we got ready then my dad walked into the room and grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Hey daddy, watch the dress and are you ready to go?" He nodded and Jane walked in front of Heidi and Chelsea then she started down the catwalk, haha. Then Heidi and Chelsea and then it was time for me and my dad. I walked down the catwalk to Demetri and then dad puts my hand into Demetri and kisses my hand and walks away and sat down next to my mom. We stepped up and next to Demetri was Felix Demerit's best man then there was Alec and Afton. Then we said a lot of things, we put rings on each other. Then we were married demetri kissed me like their was no one in the room which I liked but Felix didn't. Then Demetri takes my hand and we run to my room and then one thing lead to another and we were making love to each other and an hour later we hear a small knock on the door. We stopped and I say "Come in". Then the door opens and Jane walks in and says 'Demetri, we have to go and yes you have to come'. Then Demetri gets out of bed and gets dress and puts his cloak on and walks out of the room with Jane. I feel so alone, but I should go and spend some time with my mom. So I got up and put jeans and a white long sleeved top and put my cloak on and walked out of my room and I went looking for my mom. Then I found her, she was with my dad looking very weirdly and I walk over to them and they hugged and kiss me. Ewwwwwwwwwwwww. And I look at them both and for a moment I saw Carlisle and Esme.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

**Chapter seven: A Visitor **

A Months later

I and Demetri and Felix are running the house like crazy people. Where there was someone at the front decks. It had golden eyes like my fathers. "How can I help you?" I look at the girl, does she know my dad. Then the girl talks 'Im looking for Aro' "Ok, Dad someone is here for you!" She looks at me funny then my dad walked into the room and we get on with our game. Then I hear my dad say something about the Cullen's. Then I run over to my dad's sides and I look at him, then he walked over to me and touches my hand to see my question. And he acts weird so I'll know why he is. "Who are you?" 'Im Irina, May I asked have I seen you before?' I didn't know to answer her. "Well I don't know". At that moment Demetri grabs my hand and pulls me away and we go back to playing our game. But I wasn't having as much fun as I was before Irina came. But Felix was still in a good mood then his happiness fall on me, I was in a good mood again. Then my father stops us again and tells us we are going to the states in two months. I just looked at him and he nodded his head and I looked down knowing my family was going to get killed, it hurt me so much but I couldn't think about that.

2 Months Later

"Omg, Felix shut the hell up would you" I said to him and I was holding Demetri's hand and I thought about our wedding knowing that Edward would hear it.

We walked into the clearing and their was heaps of vampires waiting for us then I see the little girl that looked so much like my brother and my sister in-law, she was like me. But I was blocking Edward for my head and I was still holding Demetri's hand and then my mom walked over and told Demetri to get up front and she pulled me back with the wife's and Irina. I was so bored and I felt like pulling my hood down but I would get in so much trouble and I didn't what that. Omg look at all these people, they had let me fight but I know they wouldn't let me. I see Demetri and I tried to walk over to him but my mom stops me. Then Carlisle says things and my dad says things then Edward said things. 'May I meet her' my dad said to my brother. Then my uncle said 'What's is this about, Aro' He didn't look very happy with his brother, it made me laugh then I look at Demetri to see he was looking at me , and I walk over to him because my mom was holding on to me. And he grabbed my hand. Then my dad says 'Its something we have never seen before' he lied and he was looking at me and so was my uncle and I could feel my uncle calm down and shit they had a truth tell there, so I play around with her head so she didn't know it was lie.

Then my uncle hiss in surprise at his words ha-ha. Then they do more talking then my dad says 'Will you introduce me to you daughter?' then I see Edward nodded. All I hear is the fact they are going to meet up in the middle poor kid. Then I hear Edward say 'Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with you, it will make them conferrable'. Then my dad nodded, and then he snapped his fingers twice and said Demetri and Felix names and I hiss at him and at the moment Alec was in front of me. Then Edward calls 'Bella, bring Renesmee and a few friends' and I hear her pick a werewolf and my old big brothers name. I try to get passed Alec but when I tried Jane jumped in to help her brother stop me. I hiss at my dad again. After that I stopped listening to my dad and the others. It was like a hour later, had chosen to let them live and I felt like being a brat so when every one was walking as I went to my old family. Edwards head turned my way when I unblocked him from my head and he hissed then Carlisle looked at me and said 'Your Aro kid, it's nice to meet you'. Then I said back "It's nice meeting you too". Then he looked at me closer and then I pull my hood down and he gasps and he says 'Isabella is that you?' then Esme looks at me and so does Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice and Bella and Renesmee and Edward just hiss at me then I replied with "Yes, it's me Carlisle". 'Omg, Izzy' then he heads towards me, then my bodyguards were in front of me and I kick Felix and he moves and I walk over to Carlisle with my guard beside me and im guess my husband with them. And I hugging Carlisle then both Alec and Felix both say 'Isabella, we have to leave before your father comes looking for you' "Would you two shut up?" Felix laughs and Alec looks worried. Then Carlisle says 'You're the first daughter now?' "Yip, and its annoying when my guard wont let me do anything" I laugh at my words. Then Demetri says 'Come on babe, we have to go' "Just because you're my husband doesn't mean you are all powerful so shut up". Then Carlisle looks at me and says 'You're married'. "Yeah it was a short wedding, and they are right as annoying as they are but I do have to go because my father will send every one looking for me". "Bye love you" Then a jump on Felix back and we were gone. Then Felix lets me get off his back and I run up front where my dad was running and I grab his hand and kiss him. He looks at me and hugs me close to him and yes we had stopped running. And my mother walks over to us both, this was my family now.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

**Chapter Eight: New member…**

Then my dad and his brothers and his guard followed him. They were going to see that guy. Demetri asked my father if he could stay be hide with me and my dad says 'Why doesn't Izzy come with us' Then Demetri says 'That's a good idea, because she is one of them' . Why were they talking about me like I wasn't here? Then Demetri grabs my hand and says "What do you think babe". "You're asking me?" 'Yes babe we are asking you?' "Ok, let's do it". Then I jump on Felix back and whisper to him "Do we have to swim?" 'Yeah we do, but you will be staying on my back the whole time'. "Ok" and held on for my life and as cross the water and run though the forest. Then I could smell more of my kind and I got off Felix back and run to front where Demetri was running he grabbed my hand and we fall back and let my dad and my uncles go up front. And we started to walk and then I saw them. Then I saw one of the girls look at me and stare at Demetri and my father and my uncles. Then she walks towards my dad and says 'Im Courtney, and who are you?' 'Im Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus and my daughter is over there with her husband'. Than I walk over to my dad and Demetri stay with me. "Hello im Isabella this is my husband Demetri". Then she smiles and her father steps forward and says "Im Joham, and why you are here?' 'We here to talk to you' my father said and Courtney feels were getting mix up with happiness and loneness. I knew she wanted to come home with us and I was happy because I was going to get a sister. Then I went over to my dad a touched his hand and he smiled too. And Courtney came up to me and said 'Do you think I could come back with you guys' "Dad?" 'Yes, she can come back with us' "Thank you dad, and that means a lot to me". 'Welcome to our family my daughter'. Then I hugged her and she hugged me back. Then Demetri says 'Welcome to the family, Courtney'. I kiss him and he holds me around the waist. Then Felix walks over says 'Your not as hot as Izzy but your cute' I kick Felix and then I look at him weird he thought I was hot and then I hear my dad laugh. He knew that Felix thought I was hot. I was going to kill him when we get home.

2 Days later

Omg would every one leave me alone. It not like in dieing or anything, im just pregnant, Demetri won't leave me alone about it. My sister and dad are happy for me but worried at the same time and mom well she just helping me through it. Omg it hurts have a kid in side you. But im happy to have a little me in there and she going to be like Demetri too im so happy its not funny and my sister has Felix and they are going to married soon. So yeah, im going to have I kid in a few months. "Im fine, De, I'll be fine" 'Well what if it kills you like you did with your mother?' "It wont im still a little bit vampire" 'I don't wont to lose you, I love you'.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

_**Chapter Nine: **_**_Gabriella…_**

4 Months later

Omg I hate being pregnant I hurts and I love eating candy canes. And I hate the fact that ever one is annoying me. I was walking around the house and my uncle Marcus told my mom that I was walking around next minute everyone was around me and Demetri had me in his arms and everyone was worried about me. "What the hell is going on?" 'Your mother found you on the ground' Demetri said with worry in his voice. "I was?" 'Yeah sis, are you feeling ok?' "Yeah, I feel fine" 'Are you sure babe?' "Im sure ok Demetri" Then I kiss him and he kiss me back. "I should go back to bed" 'I'll take you babe' I smile and he carries me back to our room. Then as soon as I he put me in our bed I fall sleep and then I hear Demetri walk out of the room and I fall in to a deep sleep.

2 Months later

"Omg this hurts" I screamed I was in labor with my kid. Demetri was holding my hand. "I hate you for this Demetri" I yelled at him and my mom was helping me give birth to my kid and it felt like for ever and then my mom says 'I've got a granddaughter'. Then she passes her to me. She looked like me, she had green eye like me and she had black hair when I had blonde hair. And she had her fathers face and she was beautiful. She looked like her grandfather. Carlisle, then I said to her "Gabriella Esme Rose" She was my beautiful daughter and she was mine and Demetri's. And then every one walks into the room and my dad was the first one to hug me and Demetri was holding Gabriella, and every one was looking at her. Then Courtney walked over to me and gave me a hug and kisses me 'Sis, you have one good looking kid' "I know isn't she beautiful, and I gave mom and dad there first grandchild and you giving them their next one" 'Me, have a kid yeah and Felix would love that' "I think he would look at him with Gabriella" Then we both watch Felix with my little girl. He was so good with her it wasn't funny.

7 years later

"Would you speed it up, Gabriella" 'Where are we going mom?' "We are going out as a family" 'What's happening mom' "It's nothing you have to worry about" 'Alec, babe where are we going?' 'We going to the states to see the Cullen's' "Alec, shut up". I remember the day they told me and Demetri that they were dating and I was kind glad with that because I was scared that she was going to get with her cousin. But I wasn't as angry as Demetri, man did demetri lost it. Then I calmed him down and we both gave them permission to date they have been together every since then. 'I'm sorry Izzy' "You were going to call me mistress weren't you?" 'Yes, I was sorry' "Don't worry Alec and we better get going so get out please Alec" Then me and Gabriella walk into our closet and we find dress hers was black and green and mine was black and green too but hers was a boobtube and I mine fall off my shoulders. But we both looked decent, grabbed our cloaks both being purple. We put them on and walk out of mine and Demetri's room. To find Demetri and Alec waiting for us and walk to the front of the house where every one was and then we left.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

**_Chapter Ten: America _**

2 days later

We were in the states. We were walking into the same clearing as last time. And Gabriella grabs my hand and our men were walking in front of us. My beautiful daughter, then I heard someone scream and fall to the ground. Then when we were in the clearing I found out it was Edward that fall to the ground. Then I see Carlisle asking Edward what wrong then Edward points to me and Gabriella. 'Yeah, Edward it's a girl holding another girls hand, there three daughters this time' then I put my hood down so does Courtney butGabriella didn't know she should of, and then she put her hood down. She looked so much like me so she looked like Carlisle. Carlisle gasps and Edward yelps again. Gabriella holds on to my hand and her fathers. 'Mom, why are they staring at me? And why do I look like that guy?' "You look like him because he's my father". 'MOM, What the hell' she yells though the clearing.

"Gabriella Esme Rose don't you dare yell at me" 'Dad, please tell me this isn't true' she begged her father. 'I wish I could, Gabriella but I cant'. 'Mom, why didn't you tell me?' "Because I didn't want too" 'Mom, you didn't tell me that I had another grandfather'. Then Emmett stepped forward and said 'Hey little sister' I run over to him and he picks me up and then I run back and grab Gabriella's hand pull her over to where Emmett stood. "Emmett, meet my daughter Gabriella" 'It's nice to meet you Gabriella, can I call you gabby?' 'Yip, it's nice to meet you Emmett' 'You're so much like your mother gabby' 'I've been told that a lot' Then Esme walked over to me. 'Hi Izzy' "Hi Esme" then she pulled me into her arms. 'Oh Izzy, I've miss you' "I've miss you too mom and you know you always will be my mom, that's why my girls middle name is Esme". 'I love you, Izzy' then Rosalie walks over to where Emmett is talking to gabby then she hugged gabby. ThenCourtney walked over to me and stood by my side. "Esme, this is my sister Courtney". Then I hear Edward yelp again and Carlisle watching over him and then Bella walks away from him to where I was stand. 'Hi im Bella' "Hi im Izzy, so you the one that married my brother then got knock up and now a vampire" Then Courtney hits me and says 'Sorry about my sister, she been acting weird all day, Demetri come and get your wife' 'So you married too?' "Yip, and im planning on have another kid" then Edward screamed 'NO'. 'We are?' demetri asked with worry in his voice. "Yeah, whynot it's not like it's going to kill me, and I want a son". 'So are you like Renesmee?' Bella asked me. "Yes I am, like her, Carlisle is my real father and me and …" then Edward was on me before anyone could act. 'Don't you dare tell them all' "Oh, why not Carlisle should know why I ran away that night". Then Demetri jumped in and said 'No, he doesn't Izzy now come on' "No, he should know why he doesn't have his daughter" 'what is she going on about Edward' Carlisle asked Edward but I answered. "What's going on is that Edward doesn't what me telling you that me and him were together" Then Edward fall to the ground again and i kick him and say "He didn't what me telling you about us, and I was angry so I ran away". 'Edward is this true?' 'Yes, Carlisle is my fault that you don't have your daughter anymore, im so sorry' I was crying, haven't realized that he was still hurt over it. Then I fall down on the ground next to him and I grab his hands and he looked up at me and I said in my head 'No, we are married now' He nodded, 'Omg I miss you Edward' I was still talking in my head and then my guard got me off the ground and Demetri was holding on to me. Then I looked over at my daughter she was talking to Renesmee her cousin. Then Edward got up off the ground and walked over to where Bella was stand and grabbed her around the waist the way Demetri was holding me. We were watching our daughters and then they hug and gabby came running for me and Demetri and Renesmee went to her parents. Me and Demetri held out our arms and she ran into them. We kiss her and then we walk back up to we the others were. Then my dad started to talk and Carlisle started to talk and then I walk over to where my dad was standing with his brothers and say "We are going to leave now aren't we dad" Then he looks at me then he nods. 'Yes, my beautiful daughter we are leaving now, say your good byes now Izzy and gabby' we both say "Yes, sir" We laugh then gabby runs over to where Renesmee was standing with a guy, Ewww werewolf, then I see Edward nodded I laugh then I walk over to Carlisle "I'll make sure he leaves you guys alone" 'Thank you, Izzy' Then Esme jumps in 'Cant you stay with us for awhile?' "I don't think I can, Esme but I'll came back soon with gabby" I hug her and then I look at Carlisle he hugs me then he lets go and I walk over to Emmett and give him a hug and he kiss me on the head and says 'Come back to us little sis' "I will, big bro" Then I walk over to where my girl was standing talking to Renesmee and Jacob, then she looks at me and knew it was time to go, she was like her grandfather and her uncle Edward. Then she hugs her and she said 'I'll back with my mom' 'You better gabby, I miss you already' 'Im coming mom, bye Renesmee' 'Bye Gabriella' then we walk away from our family and we walk to Demetri that was waiting for both of us and we walked away from the clearing.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

**_Chapter Eleven: Another wedding…_**

**7 Months later**

Life going good, Im trying to have another kid and I getting nowhere with that one, but we think gabby mite be though she's hoping she not because her father will kill her. So life going weird like always andCourtney's kid is know dating Jane. So every nearly has someone to love. Then wedding for Courtney and Felix was good they did more that have sex after their wedding we had a party. Then they had sex and how I know this is because gabby told me. Demetri hates how I spy on people though our daughter when he does it sometimes to find out what im think but I block her for my head. "Demetri it's not spying!" 'Yes, it is Isabella' 'Would you two stop fighting and listen to me' "Yeah, stop fight Demetri" then he kissed me. 'Ewww, you two are gross! Im not pregnant' "Good, anything else" 'Yip, Jane and Shane are having sex at the moment and Alec is looking for me bye' then she walks out of the door. We have some fun of our own to do. Our clothes were off and we were making love. Then I blocked gabby from mine and Demetri's head. Then like 6 hours later im dress and ready for the day me and gabby were going to the states for a few days and we were going by plane this time so me and gabby packed jeans and tops and skirts and leggings and jackets and stuff like that and we were ready to go.

We were at the air port and Demetri and Felix and Courtney and Alec dropped us off. "Bye love you guys" Then me and gabby got on the plane and sat down we were in first class there and back. I love you dad. Then gabby was asleep and thought that wasn't a bad idea and I fall asleep. Then I woke up to 'Wake up mom' it was gabby. "Im awake" 'Good because we are nearly there' "Ok" Then we landed in settle and there waiting for us were Renesmee and Carlisle and Esme and Emmett that was it. The others must be at home. Then I walk over to Carlisle and Esme they hug me and then Emmett hugged me and Gabby and Renesmee were talking teen talk which I was happy she found some else that understands her, when we are back at home its just me that understands her. Then we walk to the cars and Emmett put our things in the car and we jump into Emmett's jeep. Then we drive to a big white house. Then we saw every one waiting out side the house for us. Gabby and Renesmee were running around the house like kids should. I was sitting in the sitting room and I was talking to Bella. 'So your mom die when you born?' "Yeah, I still hate my self for it and I was the only one that could block Edward from my head, Emmett use hate the fact I could block him" then Emmett walk over and hit me over the head like he use to when I lived here. Then gabby ran over to me. 'Mom, you ok?' "Why wouldn't I be ok gabby" She gives me a look and says 'Mom, why you lying to me' Then I block her and Edward from my head and Gabby hiss at me. "Gabriella, don't hiss at me" 'Why have you blocked me from your head' then Edward walks into the room and sits next to Bella and says 'Why you blocking us from your head, Izzy' "Because I can". Then gabby runs with Renesmee and Jacob then start talking to Emmett and Jasper. Then we go outside and wrestle each other with gabby and Renesmee and Jacob and the others watch and I won against Emmett and I lost against Jasper. 'You still have it in you little sister' then he lets me run in for a hug. Then I say "I haven't change I bit, I just fight with Felix My brother in-law now". 'Yeah, and Shane's with Jane that's their kid, he so much like his dad' "He is, isn't he?" Then gabby and me have a fight and Edward go against Renesmee but letting her win and I wasn't going to give it to gabby that easy. We were still fighting when Renesmee and Edward had finish and Emmett and Jasper finish too. Then I won because I did let her in my head. 'Mom, couldn't you let me win? For once in my life' "No, because that's no fun" she gave me the evils and then had a fight against Renesmee. When my phone went off and she stop and grabbed the phone out of my hand, 'Dad, Omg it's so cool here, yeah she here but dad I miss you!' then Demetri said something she replied with 'good, you should miss her! Bye dad I love you too'. She passes the phone to me. "What's our daughter going on about?" I asked with a weird voice. 'She going on about the fact that I miss you so much, and that I wont to come over there and bring you back' "If you did that I would kill you" 'I know that so im not going to you only there for a few days right' "We will be back in 4 days, I love you Demetri" 'I love you my beautiful Isabella' he said with so much love I wanted to kiss him. 'Oh yeah, Alec what's to say hi to gabby' I pulled the phone way from my ear and yelled "Gabby, Alec is on the phone" She was over to me before I had time to think, she ripped the phone out of my hands and she was talking to Alec before I had time to say something to her. 'Hi babe, I miss you' then I didn't pay attention to my daughter talking to her boyfriend. I didn't want to hear how much she missed Alec. I started talking to Emmett, then we ended up having a fight and then I hear gabby say 'I love you too babe'. Then she walked over and gave me the phone I notice she was crying and I hug her and she hugs me back and whispers 'Mom, I really miss him' "I know baby girl, I miss your dad too". Then I kiss her head and then hear Esme say 'Hasn't she turned into a good parent?' She was talking to Carlisle. 'Yeah, she has, her mother would be so proud of her'. Then gabby says 'Grandma and grandpa are right you are the best mom, I love you'. I kiss her head hold her closer to me. Then my phone goes off again this time I get it. "Hi little sister, Hey Felix" then gabby yells 'Hey Uncle Felix' "What can I do for you two?" 'Sis, I don't know what to do with mom' "What's mom doing?" 'She not just driving me crazy she driving every one crazy man, she misses you a lot Izzy and she misses her granddaughter'. "We miss her too, we miss every one but we both need this Courtney" 'I know, sis I just miss my big sister' "I miss my little sister too" 'And Felix miss his mistress, not but he does miss you Izzy and he say rematch when you get home' "Bring it on Felix ill kick your ass all the way here" Then Emmett says 'Yeah that's my little sister'. I smile and say "I miss him to and tell hi if he calls me a mistress again ill kill him because im his sister in-law not his mistress" Then I hear gabby tell Renesmee why he calls me mistress. "I better go bye little sister bye Felix and say hi to Shane for me". 'I will, and have a good time sis'. Then she hangs up and gabby was telling Renesmee my whole story and not leaving out anything. Then walk over to Carlisle and Esme. "If it weren't for you two I won't be the person I am today so thank you". Then they both hug me and then Edward walks over to me and pulls me way from them like he did when I lived with them. And when I lived with he would kiss me as soon as we were out of site but that's not going to happen. Thank god I saw still blocking my head for the mind readers. Then Edward and me talked for awhile then he and Bella and Renesmee and Jacob went home and we all went back in the house and gabby called her father and said good night I could feel she miss him a lot.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

**Chapter Twelve: Home time… **

**4 days later**

We are on a plane going back to Italy. Gabby and me were sad say good bye but we both need to get back to our boys before we went crazy and from what Courtney and Felix and Demetri and Alec and many others my mom was missing us a lot.

I must of fall asleep because gabby woke me up when we close to home she was nearly jumping out her seat. Then as we walk out of the gate area there was every one of our family and few of the guard were there. I run over to where Demetri was standing and kiss him and gabby did the same thing to Alec. Then I walk over to my parents and kiss them both and hug them, as gabby walked over to her father and she just hugged him and told him how much she misses him. Then I walk over to Courtney and Felix where stand with Shane and Jane. And hug my little sister and kiss her and I hug Felix and punch him in the arm and he whispered to me 'Game on little sister' I smile at him and he remind me of Emmett so much. Then we walk to the cars and get in and drove home.

**2 days later**

It's so good to be home. Demetri and I have been having fun. We have nothing else to do it been very boring around home lately, no one coming asking to die. I laugh at the thought. Gabby calls Renesmee mostly every night and they talk for ever like teens should. And I call Carlisle from time to time but ill call and talk to Emmett for hours. Like I said it's been very boring around here. But there is so news im pregnant again. It more fun this time because I know what's happening to me this time. I was hoping for a boy, and it faster this time so that's better for me because can't be bothered waiting. But I was pregnant while I was in the states. So that's good it didn't kill the baby, I would of have hate my self for ever if I did kill my baby. "Demetri, come on I been though this before". 'Yeah, I know but I don't want to lose you and gabby needs you so you cant die on us' "I won't be dieing on anyone, ok Demetri so come here". He walked over to me and I started to kiss him when Gabby walked him to the room with Alec and she walked over to me and out her hand on my baby, hopeful her new little brother.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

_**Chapter Thirteen: New born... **_

**A month later**

I had a boy and his name was Lucas Carlisle James. And he was his father kid man. He mite only be a few weeks old but you could tell he was like his father. He was always looking after me and gabby. He was my little boy and I was so happy I had my family now. But I was missing my father and my die mother but we don't dwell on the bad things. But we didn't know if he was like is father with his power yet but we can wait because he was so cute as a kid with blonde hair and green eyes and his fathers body he was cute kid.

**7 Years later**

So life is going good. Me and gabby and Lucas and Demetri were going over to see my parents. My boy Lucas was cute fully grown and all he was a good looking boy. Oh yeah Gabby was now married to Alec, so he was coming to but we weren't staying there. We were all over there to check something but we all felt like going over to see my parents. So we were in the country, so why not. So we run from Seattle to forks and we walk up the driveway. Then Edward and Carlisle walk out of the house to see who it is then as soon as Carlisle and Edward see it us they call the family out. Then Lucas walks over to my side and grabs my hand he was like me and his sister and his grandfather. He could read peoples body language but with the reading of the minds he had to be touching the person and he could see every thing and know every thing you have ever said or done. But he didn't care about my thoughts he just wanted him mom. Hadn't told any one of them Cullen's about him and got gabby to promise she won't say anything. Then gabby walks over to my other hand and grabs it. My kids, she didn't let go when she saw Renesmee who was hold Jacob hand and her mothers. Then Edward looks from Demetri to Lucas. Then he gave me a look I didn't like and then gabby and Lucas knew too and they hiss at there Uncle. Then I look at them both as think 'shut up you two'. Then they both laugh then I blocked every one from my head. That annoyed my kids, then gabby says 'Hello grandpa' Then Lucas looks at me weirdly as to say should I say anything then gabby jumped back in 'I'll like you guys to meet my little brother Lucas' Then he gave her evils and she just laugh at him and at the second I knew he was going to jump at her. Then they were fighting. Walk over to them and pick gabby off the ground and Demetri got Luke. "You two are ground when we get home". 'Mom, you cant ground me still im married' gabby begged me knowing her being ground she wont be able to see Alec for a week. They would both be locked in my room with no phones and no TV no nothing. They both look at me and they both had puppy dog eye on but it didn't work and they both hiss at me. Then gabby went off with Renesmee and Alec and Jacob, and Luke stayed with me. Then it was time for us to leave. We said our good byes and set off for home we got to our plane in time. All of us were in first class. Then we were home I grabbed both of my kids and put them both in my room and got their phone's off them and took the TV out of my room and put it Lucas for the time being. They had a blood in the mini fridge. And they were locked in my room for the week. Me and Demetri were staying in Lucas room.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

_**Chapter Fourteen: Grounded...**_

**A week later **

I went to unlock the kids from my room and I had every one there waiting for me to let them out. Then I hear gabby say 'come on Lucas clean up your part of the room'. Then I hear them both cleaning. I leave them for a while for them finish cleaning. When they heard I unlocked the door and my room was clean and then my kids run and hug and kiss me and told me they have learnt their lesson. Then I give them their phones back and I put my TV back in my room and let them free again. It was like watching gabby get married again. But I was sad for Luke he didn't have anyone. Then I walk in my room and fall on my bed and Demetri walks in and shuts the door and locks it and puts the key on the table next to the door and jumped on the bed and one thing lead to another and we were making love and I blocked gabby from my head. And her fathers, then I hear both of my kids hiss at me… then I laugh at them. Then me and Demetri carry on with what we were doing and it was fun. Then we got up and got dress and we were all formal. Then we walk into my fathers study to find my dad and brothers were here. Then I walk over to my father and mother and my kids were both there. And I had my cloak on and so did my kids purple on gabby and black on Lucas. And my mothers was wearing her red cloak and Demetri was wearing his gray cloak and my father was wearing his black one and Lucas walks over to his grandfather and grabs his hand and they stay holding hands for awhile. Then they look at me. Then at my dad and my brothers, why were they here? 'Aro please let me have my family back please!' Carlisle was begging for something. 'No, sorry she's mine now, her family is here with us now.' Then I walk over to Aro. "Dad, what's going on?" but Lucas and gabby answer me 'Grandpa is asking for you back mom' I look at Carlisle and say "Dad is this true?" But Emmett was the one that answered 'We missed you Izzy, we thought you were dead for 61 years then you pop of thin air' "Well you would of known sooner if Edward and Alice told you I was alive". Then Edward looked up at me. 'I knew if they knew about you they would do this, you looked so happy here!' "I am happy here, I have a family" I walk over to my kids and they both grab my hands and Demetri walks behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Dad, ill come and see you a lot more now but I cant leave Italy now" Carlisle looks at me with them same look he gave me the day I choose to stay with Aro. Then Lucas says 'My mom is the best mother ever, but I know how much she misses you guys and so does gabby and Aro, there isn't a day that goes by that she wish that she choose to stay with you but she had a good reason for staying'. Then I blocked every one from my head. Then I had Lucas and gabby and Edward hiss at me. Then Carlisle looked at Lucas and said 'What's the good reason she stayed, wasn't it because of Chelsea?' then Lucas says 'No it wasn't because of Chelsea, Chelsea had nothing to do with it, it was the fact Aro would of killed you to get her and she didn't what the others to lose you so she choose to stay' then I look down at the ground and Aro said 'Is that what you have been hiding from me all these years' I just nodded, then Carlisle said 'You didn't want me to die so you stayed here' "Yes, but then I came to like it, I was having fun with the others and I didn't have to worry about … yeah". Then every one looked at me. I hated hiding the fact I was with Edward from my dad but I didn't wanted the others to find out. They wanted to know anyway. Then Demetri was the one that asked me. 'You didn't have to worry about what hunny?' "I don't want to say!" Then they all looked at me again. "I don't want tell you ok". Then I said to Carlisle "Im not leaving sorry dad" Then Carlisle looked at me and said 'I understand Izzy' then I leave the room with my boy and Demetri. I walked into my room and started crying and I fall to the ground and Lucas fall with me and just stayed by my side in till I got up and hugged him. 'Mom, it ok we know how much you miss them' "I just wanted to say yes, so bad Lucas if it weren't for you and your sister and your father I would have gone with them home" then he looked at me with this look I didn't like. 'Mom, you are needed here you make this place fun to live in' "Lucas I should be with my father, I like you should be with your father". I give him a kiss on the head. And I got up off the floor and walked over to my bed and I fall on it and Lucas walks over and jumps on the bed.

'Ok, mom I love you and all but sometimes I don't get you and you never let any of us mind readers in' "I don't like people in my head, so I stop them coming in" I said with worry in my voice. Because I could hear and feel people out side my door. Then I felt every one worrying about me. "They worry about me way to much". 'Mom, you never let anyone in, so that leads us to worry about you' Lucas said with worry in his voice. My poor little boy! I should go home with the Cullen's after all, Im Doctor Carlisle Cullen's daughter. I could go and stay with them for a year or something. I got up off my bed and ran to the front door and I was just in time they hadn't left yet it was still light outside! "Dad" I yelled as I ran into the room. They were all looking at me as I ran into the room. "A year but that's it, and you three aren't aloud to think about killing anyone for me, Ok" I was looking at Edward and Emmett and Jasper. They all smiled at me. Then Edward looks at the door and I turn to see both of my kids stand next to their father and grandfather and grandmother. Then I walk to Carlisle and grab his hand as I did so many years ago. And gabby and Lucas understand why I have to go when I grabbed Carlisle hand, they knew how hard it was to be away from there father for a few weeks but I have been away from my dad for 61 years. They both run over to me and I grab them both and they both were crying. "Oh my baby's, im sorry I have to leave but I've got to go". They both nodded and then I look over to where my husband was stand and he was looking at me with so much pain in his eye. Then he started to walk over to me and we both start run for each other and fall to the ground in each others arms. I kiss him and said "I have to go with my family; we both knew this would happen one day!" 'Yes, we both did know but I was hopping it would never happen' He smiles at me and I kiss him and I get up off the ground and I walk over to my father and mother and kissed them and said "I'll only be gone for a year, I'll be back before you know it" Then I kissed and hugged every one and I went to my room to pack and Edward and Emmett came with me. I went straight for my closet. Then Edward says 'You have a bigger closet than Bella and Alice put together' "Well most of my closet is filled with dress and shoes but I do have normal clothes" I grab a bag and went my shoes and grabbed all my favorites. I grabbed I few dresses and grabbed all my normal clothes. Emmett was looking at how many shoes I had. 'You have more shoes than Alice and Rosalie put together' "I was raised as a princess, I got anything I wanted" Then I grabbed my phone things and my laptop. And then I was packed and ready to go. It was dark now. Everyone said good bye and I left with the boys.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

_**Chapter Fifteen: Home Sweet Forks.. **_

**2 Days later…**

We were back in forks. Every one was waiting for us and as soon as we got off the plane. I was in Esme arms and then every one else. Then Esme said 'Carlisle, you have your daughter back'. He hugged her and said 'We got our daughter back'. I was so cool here, I was missing every one but I got to go to Bella's dad with her and Renesmee and Jacob. He was cool and he notice I looked like Carlisle and I saying I'm his long lost daughter. Renesmee just laughs! Bella does too. Because I was lost for a very long time, I did a lot of things people looked at me as I walked the streets with Edward and Emmett. I looked like the famous doctor of forks! Then someone walked up to us, they must now Edward or Emmett? 'Hey Edward, how's Bella?' This girl asked my brother while looking at me. 'Hey Jessica, hey mike, Bella's good' He said hi to the boy that was looking at me. 'Who's the girl with you?' Jessica asked Edward. He looks at me, to say Im tell them you Carlisle kid, you look way to much like him. 'She's Carlisle's daughter that lives in Italy with her grandparents and her kids and husband'. I hid behind my blonde hair. 'She's your father's real daughter?' 'Yip, she looks so much like Carlisle and her mother' then I let my hair fall back into place and they were looking at me. "Ed, Im tried can we go home?" I said and their mouths fall open. I have been told my voice is magical. 'Sure Izzy' Then Emmett jumps in and says 'Her name is Isabella rose Cullen' I rolled my eyes at him and grab his hand a pull him away from where Edward was saying good bye. Then we walk home, we couldn't be bother taking a car.

I have been with the Cullen's for 6 months now. It's been so much, like old times but with more people. I get on with Alice so well we both like clothes and shoes. I was tell her about my clothes and my closet back home and she said im so coming to have a look at that. I get called by everyone once a week sometimes more. Me and Emmett have been fighting and having fun like I did when I was a kid! I miss living here but my home was back in Italy. I think I have met everyone of Edward and Bella's human friends now. Some are cool, I got on with one I just can't remember her name. Then I got a phone call saying 'Mom, Please come home now' it was gabby!

"Why, baby girl" 'Because Lucas and dad are so unhappy with out you'. "Baby it's only another few months!" 'I know, mom but dads needs you so much' "I cant home now, baby girl im sorry but I need to do this for my self and for my family". I was so upset to hear that my boys need me but I can't come home yet. That was the last I wanted you home calls. But one day, I just fainted in the middle of a game with Emmett. I woke up in my room with Carlisle sitting next to me waiting for me too wake up. "Dad" 'Oh my Isabella, are you ok?' "Im fine dad, it happens all the time in Italy" 'It never happen when you were living with me and the others' "Well it only started to happen when I had gabby and then it got worst with having Lucas" 'Yeah, you didn't have kids here!' "No I didn't but it could of happen if Edward and I didn't fight but im glad he did because he got Bella and Renesmee and I got Demetri and My two kids" 'Yeah but it made me lose my little girl that I promised that I'll never let go of' "I remember you saying that to me". 'You do? I thought you would of have forgotten' "I haven't forgotten anything that happen when I was living with you, Im tried dad im going back to sleep night".

The next 6 months came way too quickly. I wasn't ready to go home yet! But I had to go back to my husband and kids that miss me way to much. When I was packing Bella walked him with something in her hand. 'Izzy, by any chance is this yours?' She was holding my necklace that Carlisle gave me when I was young, I thought I lost it but Edward had it all this time. "Yeah, it the necklace that Carlisle gave me when I was still young I think I looked about 16 years old when he gave it to me". 'Why does Edward have it?' "Because he thought like everyone else in this family that I was dead" 'And because you two were together at one point' "Yes, me and Edward were together but he was brother before being my boyfriend!" I smile at her, but the look on her face told me that she didn't like the fact that Edward has the necklace! 'I think you should have it back' "Same, I thought I lost that necklace, I cried for weeks" Then she passed me my necklace and I put it on! I forgot how beautiful it is! I remember the day Carlisle gave it to me. "Omg thank you dad" Carlisle was smiling and Edward was too. 'It's as beautiful as you, little sis!' Edward said with the biggest smile on his face. I knew what he wanted but we both knew we had to wait for night fall! I saw his smile get smaller when he found out what the time was. I just laughed at him. Then I Edward went off hunting with Carlisle and Rosalie went with them but Emmett stayed behind with me. I didn't like hunting when I didn't need blood! When I could eat human food! Like anyone I've meet, says im too much like my father for my own good. They were right! One thing I haven't forgotten is that look of longing that Edward has. I was sitting on my bed when Carlisle walks into my room. When he saw the necklace he smiled. 'I thought you lost that?' I took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle. "So did I, But it seems that Edward had it!" He looked at the ground when he said 'I wonder what he was round his neck, for awhile but after you had been gone or from what we knew dead, he took what was round his neck off and he would have it on him at all time but he would never wear it again' "He wore my necklace after I left.." Then my brain court up with what was happening. "Omg he did care about me." I whispered to my self. "I have to pack, so if you don't mind dad" 'Oh yeah! You have to go home as you would call it tomorrow, but your home is with us Isabella' He looked like he would be crying if he could! That made me cry and I said "I know, this will always be my home but my kids and husband are back in Italy and I would be living here with them but Demetri cant left". Then Carlisle turns and walks out of my room and I was left to pack alone but not for long. Edward walked him to my room and he was looking for something. Then he looked at me, and then he was looking at my necklace… "Yes, I have my necklace back Edward!" he was still looking at my necklace. 'How did you get that back, and who gave it to you?' he was looking at me with the same look he gave me the day I got the necklace! "You asked the same question twice, but never mind that Bella must have found it!" 'Oh so you know that I had it then.' "Yip, but what I want to know is why do you have it?" 'I had it because I loved you!' I looked at him, he wasn't lying to me! "Edward, I've always loved you, but I thought I lost something that Carlisle gave me and it was the only thing that he gave I had on me at that time" I looked at him, he was in pain. I don't understand why he looks like that he's married and has a kid! 'Yes, I have a wife and a kid but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't still love you' I was sitting by that point I couldn't hold all my weight. He was looking at me; I had to block him from my head. 'Why do you block me from your head?' He was angry with me. "Because I don't like people in my head" 'You're hiding something from me, Izzy'. "Im hiding a lot of things from you Edward" he was looking at me still with that weird look! "Edward, I still love you but im in love with Demetri and my family in Italy" he looked like he would be crying if he could!

'Izzy, I never wanted to hurt you, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't hate myself for fighting with you that day' I felt like ripping his head off, why did he have to tell me this NOW. "Edward, I don't want to hear this" I tried to walk out of the room but he caught me around my waist and pulled me into him and I started to cry! And hugged my self closer to him… He held me closer to him. I felt like I use to when he hugged me back when I was younger! Omg I didn't realize how much I missed him and his hugs! Before I could stop it he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back then the door opened and we jumped apart. It was Alice that opened the door! 'I had to stop it before it got any further' she told us and I knew she meant sleeping together I ran out of the room with my bags on my back and ran down stairs and ran into my fathers arms! 'Izzy, what's the matter?' I looked up at him.

"Im leaving right now Carlisle" he looked at me with so much pain in his eyes.

Then I ran out of the door and ran straight to Italy.

**Edward's point a view…**

I ran down the stairs after Izzy but from I could see she was gone! Then Carlisle turned on me. 'What did you do to her?' I couldn't tell him that I was making out with her. Because Bella would find out, 'She's gone isn't she?' He looked at me. Then said with a lot of angry in his voice 'Yes, she's gone Edward and I want to know why she's gone?' He was looking at me for answers I didn't want to give him. 'She really wanted to get home to her kids and her husband' he knew I was lying but he didn't tell me that right now! I walked out side and Alice followed. Then I asked her 'Did you really see us doing that?' Yes, Edward I saw you and Izzy doing something that two married people shouldn't do to each other. 'So is she back in Italy yet?' She looked a head for me. She will be back there tonight, and Edward forget about her and your love for her, you're with Bella! I nodded to her thought. Then I walked back in the house.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

_**Chapter Sixteen: Its good to be home...**_

**Isabella's point a view… **

I'm home, thank god! I ran into the house yelling every ones names, before I could think I was in my husband arms and I was kissing him. I loved him so much then my kids were there so it was a family hug! 'Babe, what are you doing home so soon?' Demetri said. "I ran home" Everyone looked at me. "What?" They were still looking at me weirdly! "Ok, why are you guys looking at me like that?" Then my sister said 'Sis, you RAN home' I looked at her and said "Yes, I ran here so what?" everyone was still looking at me. "Stop looking at me like that Please". Then my mom down and then back up at me, then she walked over to me and hugged me. 'I've missed you so much my sweet Isabella' I looked at her then I looked around me everyone was still looking weirdly. Omg would they stop looking at me like that it's annoying me!

At least it got my mind off the kiss! I can't believe Alice saw us doing more than kissing! I walked to my room with my hand in Demetri's hand! I've missed this place so much. Then my cell phone rang it was Carlisle! "Hello Carlisle" Then he took a deep breath and said 'Did you get home all right?' I could hear the anger in his voice "Yeah, I did" then he sighed 'Ok little miss, Edward wont tell me what happened so would you please tell me why you left?' "I wanted to get home" Then he sighed again 'That's what Edward said' "So why ask me dad?" Then he sighs again. "Ok dad what's up with you?" He sighed again. 'I just saw something in Edward I haven't seen in him for awhile but he's all over Bella so I don't know what to think' I sighed this time and said "Dad, your worrying over nothing ok, I just wanted to get home to my kids" then I sighed again and said "Oh dad I have to go Aro what's me" 'Bye Izzy, I love you so much' Then I hang up. I hate quick dressing but im use to it now. As I walk down the hall my mom appears at my side. "Hey mom, what you doing out here?" She looked at me weird. "Ok, mom what's going on?" She was still was looking at me weirdly. I hate it when they leave me out because I don't let them in my head… Omg they are so babyish. "Mom please don't be like the others, please tell me what's going on please?" Omg that's most I've said please in very long time. 'Its nothing you need to worry about my sweet daughter, your dad is fixing it and going to get rid of them!' I looked her weirdly know. "Get rid of who mom?" She just smiled at me and with that smile I knew who was here. Then I walk start to my fathers study and walked in. I sighed, and walked over to Aro. 'Oh my beautiful daughter did your mother tell you that they were here?' "No she didn't need too!" then I turn to look at Carlisle and Edward and Esme and Bella and Renesmee and the other Cullen's were in my dads study then I was out of the door and grab my husband and kids. I walk back in holding demerit's hand and my kids behind me with their husband. And my poor Luke has found someone yet I really hope it's not a human because that would be bad very bad; his father and grandfather are going to kill him. Then we walk over to were my dad and mom were and me and de hugged into each other and looked down at my old family Cullen's there looking up at me, Edward with his arms around Bella's waist like De had his arms around my waist. Alec had his arms around my daughter and they looked like they need to tell me and De something when this is all over please don't be pregnant or your father is going to kill you both, Omg I so not ready to be a grandmother. Omg I'm going to kill them both I want to be pregnant not my daughter. Then Carlisle said 'you stole my daughter from me I want her back now Aro, Her name is Isabella Rose Cullen! It's the name her mother wanted her to have!' Then I look at my dad with so much anger he knew I hated it when people talked about my mother. Then Aro said 'Well she asked me if she could live with me 66 years ago Carlisle, she's the one that wanted to live with me and know she has a husband and two kids with him and she has a sister that's like her and she's happy look at her!' I was smiling while looking into my little boy's eyes. Then I notice people were looking at me, ok this is weird. Then I look back and De was staring into my eyes. Then I say "Ok, why is every one looking at me?" Then Aro says 'Your father wants you back! Now my daughter you can go back and live with him and take you kids with you but you can not take Demetri!' Then I look at my father with so much horror in my face and eyes it was making me cry then De pulls me into him and kisses my head and tells 'Do what's right for you babe' Then I kiss his lips and then I pull away and look at my fathers and say "Carlisle, 66 years ago I was in this very room, upset and crying and then this weird women walks in the room and tries do something to me but because of my power it did nothing to me and I had to act like it did or you would be dead right now, but 66 years ago I did it for you, 66 years later, im staying here for me and my family". Then I felt his pain and anger again. This made me cry even more but I was doing this for all the right reason I think then Aro says 'It looks like we win again Carlisle I think I've won every time now' Then I felt some about to jumping at my dad then I pull de and put him in front of my dad and it turns out to be more than one vampire, it was Carlisle and Edward and Emmett, so Felix jumped in and Demetri was all ready there and Alec jumped into the fight. Then my mom says 'NO, fighting boys or ill kills you all and I don't care if it hurts my daughters and granddaughter ill kill you all!' Then I look at my mom and hiss at her, then walked over to my boy and jumped on to his back and held me there and I knew that the Cullen boy wouldn't dare hurt me and so I got gabby to jump onto Alec's back and Courtney to jump onto Felix's back. Then the Cullen boys look at us girls on our husband's backs. And not one of there girls were plain to jump on to there backs. Then I felt the need to talk so I did, "Ok, guys get away from my boy and brother in-law and son in-law Omg I have a lot of in-laws haha!" then all my family that lives in Italy laughed with me. But the Cullen's did not laugh one little bit. Omg I have to get them out of Italy right now. But its daylight so they can so. I said what my dad would normal would say "Go wait in till dark in the waiting room Alec will you please go with them". Then he nodded as much he was my son in-law, he was still my guard. Then they left with Alec and I grabbed gabby's hand and walked off to my room, sat her on my bed and looked at her. It took all of a minute looking at her to get her talking. 'Ok, mom stop looking at me like that I know you know that im pregnant' then as she said that her dad had been standing in the room. Then he left the room in a run. Omg this isn't going to go down well shit and this is going to happen near the Cullen's. Then I run off after him and gabby runs with me and as I thought they were near the Cullen's. Omg this is so annoying. They were yelling at each other at the moment. Omg please no kill of each other… Gabby needs her husband. Maybe I should say this out loud. "Omg please no killing each other… Gabby needs her husband more than ever". Then he looked at me and smiled at me then jumped at Alec, and then I walked over to the fight and broke it up before any killing could happen, haha. Sometimes I think it must be hard for them to be father and son in-law and to be best friends at the same time. Then I grab De's hand I gave him a look that he knew very well then we run off. Then heard Gabby yell EWWWWWWWWWWW, mom and dad that's gross. After that I block every one that's a mind reader out off my head. Then as soon as we got into the room our clothes were off and before you knew it we were making love to each other. Then it was like hours later, when my mom walks in and im asleep in de's arms. My favorite sleeping place was in De's arms, and then she woke both of us up by yelling at us. Omg they left before night fall! Then I sat up and said "Mom did the Cullen's be naughty?" 'That's one way of putting it sweetie' then I laugh then look at de and said "Babe go and look for them know you wanna so go!" He jumped out of bed put clothes on and left our room and I fall asleep again. Then I woke up to Gabby sitting on the end of my bed looking down at me. 'Mom I need you!' "Im here for you my beautiful daughter and I always will be no matter what happens ok?" Then she looks at me with so much love in her eyes it isn't funny. 'Mom you the best thing that could happen to girl like me!' Then she got up and walked out of my room and I feel asleep again. Then I woke up to de this time. 'Babe have you been asleep all this time?' "No Gabby came in ages ago, I think" then he look at me weirdly. 'Babe, are you feeling ok?' Then he was looking at me scared. "I'm fine I think sweetie" I said that knowing that most likely wasn't true, I didn't think I was ok "We didn't fine them, but they were careful not to be seen by humans" he said thinking that's what's wrong with me, but it wasn't it was my whole body it hurt I like it did when I was pregnant. I really think I'm sick. "That's a good thing right?" I then I got up and walked around the room waiting for him to answer me. When he didn't I walked out of the room and went for the front door. I knew where the Cullen's were. "Izzy, where are you going? Felix asked me when I was walking out of the door. I just walked out of the house; this was the first time I had left the house by myself. I was in my dress still and my cloak was still on me. I was walking down the streets and I saw the same place where I stayed with Edward and Carlisle 66 years ago. I walked into the hotel and went to the front desk. "Umm could you please help me?" I asked the lady with her back from me. And she turned her eyes widened then she said "How could I help you, my dear?" she said trying to act like she wasn't scared of me. "I was wondering if a guy that looks like me has checked in here." I could feel her thinking real hard it's funny when people are scared of me. "Yes, he check in under Carlisle Cullen two hours ago with his very big family" she said then she was scared she said the wrong thing. "What room are they staying in" I asked messing with her head so she told me. Then I blocked my head for any mind reader in this country. "Room 120 it's the best suite we have here" that's the suite we stayed in when I was with them. "Thank you" I said that with a big smile on my face. I walked to the stairs and climbed them in till I got to the last landing. I walked to room 120 and opened the door. Emmett was on the ground with Edward and Jasper and Jacob and god knows where every one else was the room was bigger than my room at home. "WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING HERE ISABELLA?" Edward yelled at me. Then everyone came out to see me standing in the door way, crying and I fall to the ground. Then Carlisle was on the ground with me with in seconds of me falling to the ground. "Isabella, what's wrong?" I was shaking my head. "I shouldn't have come here" I got up off the ground and then fall back on it again. "Isabella, what's wrong with you and this time you're going to tell me?" Carlisle said in his I'm your father voice. "I think I'm sick and I know for a fact I'm not pregnant" Then I saw every ones face go from angry to scared in split second. "What do you mean by the fact you think your sick?" Esme said with so much worry in her voice. "I'm sick, like my tummy hurts like hell, and my head is spinning" Then Bella said "That sound like a human cold" to Edward. "I'm leaving; I need to get home before people worry more than they are now" I said getting up off the floor. I didn't fall back this time "Isabella if your sick, you need help so your going to have to tell some one back at the house what's going on with you" Edward said try to cover his worry then turned walked to the door then I looked back at my old family and I said "You guys going to get in trouble with my father if you guys ever come back, so I wouldn't come back for a while let them forget you left before sun down" then I walked out of the door and down the stairs then I walked all the way back to the house before I fall over at the door. Inside I could hear people yelling my name around the house in worry "I'm outside someone come please help me, I can't walk" I yelled a few times before flexi come outside and stared at me. He stared at me for a minute then yelled back into the house "I found her"

Then everyone was outside staring at the fact I was on the ground " I'm sick guys, I got a normal human cold" then demetri walked out of the pack then picked me up from the ground then we walked back into the house.

We walked though the house to my room with everyone following us. Then demetri put me on our bed so gentle I didn't know I was on the bed. I felt like I was slipping into a coma even though I've never been in one in my whole my life. I must of fall asleep because I could hear voice inside my room and they were talking about me.

"I can't lose her, she's my whole life now" Demetri said with so much pain in his voice it nearly killed me to hear it. Then I hear Felix say "She looks so much paler than normal for a vampire" he sounded so worried I could feel some one next to him crying, my sister. "She can't die, she my sister I love her and need her in my life" she said with so much pain. Omg did they have to say that. Then I fall back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

_**Chapter Seventeen: The Untold... **_

**2 months later…. **

**Edwards point a view….**

"Carlisle where are you?" I said into the house I was alone and I wanted to hanging out with my father that I haven't seen much since Italy and that was 2 months ago.

"We're up stairs Edward" Esme said with pain in her voice was strong as hell. I looked into her head to see she was looking at Carlisle on the phone. I ran up the stairs to their room and ran into the room. "What's happening?" I asked Esme then Carlisle said something into the phone "Demetri, are you sure she dieing?" With so much pain in his voice then Alice walked into the room again her face was in pain. I had look at what was making her in so much pain. It was Isabella rose was lying in a bed and she looked horrible as hell, she was dieing. I looked at Carlisle and he was still on the phone with demetri. I walked over to Carlisle and grabbed the phone out of Carlisle hand "You did this to her, you asshole u killed my first love" I yelled into the phone at demetri, it was his fault she didn't come back with us or she would be here with us and better. "Fuck off Cullen, my wife is dieing and yours is most like with your kid but wife can hardly speak to us, she that weak" he yelled back at me then I hear the back ground people yelling "She's not breathing" and "DAD MOM ISNT BREATHING GET HERE NOW" Then he yells " I'm coming Gabby, and Cullen my daughter pregnant and her mother cant be with her though it cause her body might be there but her mind isn't , my wife is gone for ever" then he hanged up the phone. Then Carlisle looked at me with so much pain is his eyes. "Carlisle she is the strongest person I know she will fight this and she'll be around to hurt us less painful again" Edward saw what Alice saw and it wasn't good Izzy was dead still not moving not breathing dead.

**Izzy point a view….**

I was lying there unable to move unable to tell my kids to stop crying over me like I was dead I wasn't dead but I was half way there. "Demetri, she is the strongest person that's ever lived in this house" My mother said to him to try to get him to left my side to help gabby and Alec have their kid, when I get out this I was going to kill him for that.

One day they were all in my room sitting watching me then Lucas said "The last thing mom said to me we're all born, we live our lives then we die so don't be afraid of death cause it comes to us all**"** that made gabby cry "She promise me she would help with Zeke but she's lying there dieing on me" Then I could hear gabby leave the room with Alec going after her but before he left he said "The last thing Izzy said to me was to look after her beautiful daughter and to make sure she's the happiest girl in the world even if I die" Then he walked out of the room. Then demetri looked down at me then back up "The last words I heard out of that beautiful mouth of hers was I love you more than anything in this world but it looks like I'm leaving it so look after want I'm leaving behind please" Then I could hear Courtney cry into flexi then he said "The last thing she said to me was when I get better I want a rematch" the room laughed for a second then it went quite and depressing. How the fuck am I supposed to get better with this kind of setting. Then my father cleared his voice "This isn't make her better is it, she need us be strong for like she has been for us these years".


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

_**Chapter Eighteen: The plan... **_

**Edwards point a view….**

I was walking around the house and every one was in morning over my little sister even though she isn't die but it could be days away for the call they get from one of them to tell them she's die. Then again we would now if she was died before them because of Alice keeping an eye for it. "Edward, it's been half a year if she was going to get any better she would be by now" Alice said to me a few days ago. And now she wouldn't let me in her. Then one day she was hanging out with Renesmee and Jacob, she wasn't controlling her head well enough and I got a glimpse of what she saw. She saw me and every one in this family fighting the family she choose over us. At that moment I wanted this to come true so I started talking to Emmett knowing how much Izzy meant to him I knew he would fight with me for her body. "Emmett, can I talk for a little bit?" I said to him one day when was with Rosalie in the garage. Then she nodded to him then got up of the ground and followed me out of the garage. "What you want little brother?" he asked me once of hearing from Rosalie. "I wanted you to fight with me to get Izzy body from the red eyes" then I could see it hurt him when I said her name. "Hell yeah, ill fight with you for her" I could see and hear the pain in his face and mind. Then I knew I had to keep Carlisle last of my list of people because he's not going to be easy. Then I went to my family, Bella Renesmee and Jacob and asked them next, we were in our house when I asked "Ok, guys I need your help fighting for Izzy body because she is a Cullen we should get her body not them" I said knowing Renesmee isn't going to like fight Gabriella her cousin. "Why dad, she is the mother and wife to them she should stay with them**" **Renesmee said to me with so much anger in her voice I was upset with her. "I wanted my sister back and I think your grandfather does too" Then she turned on me "So you've asked grandpa have you?" and she knew I hadn't, "I haven't asked him yet but I bet he wants her back as much as me and Emmett do" I ask to my daughter trying really hard not yell at. She looked with at me with so much hatred it killed me to look at her. "Renesmee, please try and understand she is my sister, my baby sister and my first ever love that lost and I'm not going to lose her again" I looked at her hoping she understood me but she didn't she still hated me. Then she looked at Jacob and said "Get me out of here before I hurt my father" then Jacob took her hand and they walked out of the house, they will be at Jacobs dads.

Then I look at Bella she had the same look that my daughter just gave me. "Edward I know you love Izzy" She said to me with this look I didn't like, "You know I love Izzy but what Bella she's my little sister" I said with so much pain I could see it killed her to see me like this, I can use that to get her to help me with Renesmee. "Edward, she has her family now like you have me and Renesmee" Then she looked at me then to a picture we had of very one, Carlisle, Esme, my brothers and sisters and Bella, Renesmee Gabriella Izzy and me! Jake was taking the picture, we're all laughing. I remember that day. It was the last day that Isabella was here with Gabriella when they came to stay a few years ago.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

**Chapter Nineteen: Look who's here...**

**Two months later…**

"Ok Edward we're all here, what's the plan?" Carlisle asked annoyed at the fact he agreed to do this. "Well Alice saw us there so the plan is at the moment to get there without them knowing?" I said with a smile on my face because all my family agreed to this! Well I knew they wouldn't be watching there backs because they would looking after Izzy. "Well it will be easy with them so worried about Izzy they wont be leaving there place and they wont be on there guard either" I said knowing that I was right because Alice saw us getting there and fight once we were in the room where Izzy was lying half dead.

**2 days later…**

It was a nice night walking through to get my baby sister with all my family with me, not all my family but we will be leaving with all my family at the end of this fight. If they fight fair but they won't but we have Bella so we will be fine. As we got up to the entrance of what Izzy called 'home'. We manage to get this far with out them finding us. We were close to all of them. Then Carlisle opened the door to everyone of the guard and family to sitting in that room... like Alice saw... the one thing Alice didn't see who won like it depends on who's the strongest at the time of the fight. Then I saw demetri get up from Izzy side to the front of her and so did flexi and then they all did it. Well apart front Gabriella because she was holding her kid close to her. Then demetri looked to me to the rest of us and then clicked why we were here. He wasn't stupid; I can see why Izzy married him. Then Aro said "Why are you Cullen's here?" it was demetri who answer this question "There here for Izzy body" I could see gabby and Luke nodded there heads to say there father statement was right.

Sorry that this is so short… My writers block was really bad today!


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Twilight, I've only add my own character.

This is my first Fan fiction Story, So please be nice. If i have any spelling Mistakes please tell me :) thank you

Please Review, I love to hear what you think of my Story

**Chapter twenty: Beginning of the end... **

**_Izzy point a view…._**

I could hear fighting and yelling that sounded like Edwards voice and Emmett voice… why could I hear there voices was I real gone was I done… then everything went dark… I couldn't hear the fighting anymore all I could see was darkness. Then I saw a light from the middle that was getting closer and closer to me every second I was thinking about it… then I saw a figure in the light like someone body. Then the light said "Don't be afraid my dear daughter" Mom then I moved closer to the light I could see the beautiful women who gave birth to me stand right in front of me… "Oh mom im so sorry, I took your life from you" Then she smiled at me and looked down "You made a great life with the life I gave you" then I moved closer to see my two families fighting. That's why could hear fight before I …. "Mom am I dead?" she looked up at me and smiled "No Honey your not dead yet" I looked at her weirdly and said "Not yet?" she was smiling even more now. "You do know how to pick men don't you my beautiful girl?" I moved to look down again to see Edward and Demetri fight so close to where my body was breathing or anything more. "THEY DON'T EVEN RELISE IM DEAD" I said pointing to my body like they could hear me but I knew they couldn't hear… so I turned on my mom and looked at her and looked at her again just to make sure she was there. "Why are you here mom?" she took a deep breathe "To make your mind up weather you stay with me or go back to your families that are fighting over you" I looked at her "Would I go back healthy again so I could stop the fighting?" she smiled "Of course you would go back healthy would you think I would send you back to your father bad" she was crying, She missed my father I could see it in her eyes… I understand as i have a family and husband now… "Mommy I don't know what to do, did this happened for reason?" I was looking to her for answer but I could feel she didn't have the answers to them. She walked over to me and grabbed me and pulled me into her arm and held me there and brushed her fingers over my hair and every so often she would kiss my head. I love this… I've wanted to be held like this by my real mother from when I started thinking straight. "Mommy are they still fighting?" I asked her then we both looked down to see everyone still fighting but the two that were fighting the most were, Demetri and Edward. "Mommy, you don't know how much I wish I could stay here with you and be like this forever, but sorry they need me more than you do. And the only way for them to stop fighting would be me going back and jumping in the middle of the fight" she was smiling at me then a tear ran down her face "I'm so proud of you Isabella, you have grown up to be one of the best and selfless kids in the world and ill always be with you my dear daughter so go back to your family and my true love and make sure no one has killed anyone" then she gave me a kiss on the head I opened my eyes to my room and everyone fighting… sit up and look around and see everyone is still fighting then I looked over to the corner that gabby was sitting in with her little boy and smile at her, she looks up at me and starts crying then gets up off the ground and runs over to me and jumps at me and hugs me! "Mommy I've missed you don't ever do that again" I kiss her head. "Hunny, I need to stop this fight before anyone gets hurt" I jump up on my bed and yelled from the top of my lungs "STOP FIGHTING, YOU LOSERS" then everyone stop and turned to see me jumping on the bed like a 3 year old. Then Aro was over to my bed first and pulled me down and into his arms… I looked over to see Demetri, he looked like he just saw the best thing in the world and I could feel his happiness and his love. Then I looked over to Carlisle and smiled at him the same smile my mother smiled at me when I first saw her and he looked like he was crying but I knew he wasn't … because vampires don't cry. I looked at all of my family apart from one person that I left for last, the one who most likey started all this 'Edward Cullen' I stared at him and he stared back. Then people snap out of everything and started running at me, that's when I start getting picked up and passed around like a doll. "Ok put me down now before I lose my mind and I go back into my little place and stay there this time" Then I was put down and I looked around and found the one person I wanted to hug and never let go of again. I looked into my husband eyes and he smiled at me then I ran at him and jumped into his arms. "I've missed you so much; please don't ever do that to me again" De said to me "I promise I will never leave you again" Then I kiss him then he steps back and looks at me and pulls me into a hug. Then my little boy walks over to me and his father "I've missed you mommy" I pull back from demetri and turn to look at Lucas "Wow you have grown up heaps haven't you" He smiles at me "Mom, you were gone for ages" I smiled I knew the reason my body was so worn down that it nearly killed me "Why did this happen Izzy?" Aro asked me do I tell them the truth or do I lie but what if this happens to gabby I can't let this happen. "It was having Lucas and Gabby that slowly worn down my body and then I got sick" They looked at me, my kids looked like there were gonna cry "We did this to do mom?" Lucas and gabby said at the same time "Don't feel like that you two, I glad I had you two!" They both still look worried, Gabby was crying again. "Mom, what does that mean for me?" Gabby asked me. I looked at her, how do you tell your little girl that she can not have anymore kids or it will kill her. "Ok, sweetie you just can't have anymore kids for about 20 or so years let your body recover" I looked at her, She looked down then looked back up. "I think I can handle that" I smiled at her. I walked over to her and hugged her. Then I turned and found Edward Cullen and walked over to him and kicked him. "Owe, what the freaking hell was that for Isabella?" He said looking down at me, "Do I look stupid or something? Because I know you're the reason that there was a fight!" He looked at me. "Im sorry aunty Iz, I told him not to do this" I looked and Nessie and smiled at her. "Its ok sweetie, your father doesn't listen to anyone" He went to hit me but I hit him first. "Your fucking ass Edward so get out of my house and never come back, I never wanna see your face again" He looked at me to see if I was joking. "Im not joking Edward, I want you gone" He looked down "I just wanted our family to me whole again" He told me. I looked at him "This is my family too Edward, Carlisle may be the reason im here but Aro has raise me too" I look at Carlisle "She sent me back to you" He looked at me weirdly, "Who sent you back you me?" I smiled "Mom" I said. "You saw your mother when you were in that state?" I nodded "I saw her when I was on the edge of death, she gave me choice to stay with her or come to back to you guys" I look down, when I looked back up I was looking at Aro "Im sick of all this shit you guys put me though all the time, Im not a doll you all can fight over" I Moved closer to Demetri "I have a family and you guys need to get it though your head that I love it here, or I would of came home when I had the chance" The Cullen's were all looking at me " Im sorry, but im sick of this fighting" I was hugging into De at this point. " I love my life here, and I love the memories have living with you guys" I sighed "But I think its time you moved on and forget im alive because I don't wanna see any of you again" They looked shocked at the words coming out of my mouth. Carlisle was looking at me "If that's what you want then we're gone" I was sad but this is stupid how they are always fighting over me. "Thank you" I know they all think im a bitch right now but im trying to look after them. " One day we might cross paths again but intil that day" I was crying at this point "I love everyone of you" I could see the pain in Carlisle face as I walked over to him "I do love you dad, with all of my heart" He pulled me into a hug " I love you too baby girl" Then he lent in and whispered in my ear " I understand why you doing this baby girl" I pulled back and smiled though my tears " I knew you would" He smiled at me "Ill see you soon my beautiful daughter" He told me before gathering the rest of his family and left me behind.


	21. Thank you

I just want to thank everyone that have taken the time to read my Story. I have been writing this for a while and never had the guts to upload it. So i thank you again from the bottom of my heart. :)


End file.
